Afterwards
by Caderachick
Summary: After Alec proposes Clary is beyond happy. What happens after the wedding though? Will it stay that way forever? Sequel to "Fighting over Clary"
1. Chapter 1

**Read "Fighting Over Clary" before reading.**

**This requested by divergentshipper10. This is after Alec proposes. This one probably going to be short. **

_Clary_

Alec proposed to me 8 months ago. At the time, I thought that he would get tired of me soon and dump me. But he really did love me.

The wedding is in 2 days. I'm freaking out. Isabelle is doing my make-up. That makes me nervous. Alec seems to be calm though and that makes me happy. We had our own appartement now.

"Hey, what's that matter?" He must be able to see me freaking out inside.

"Nothing."

"That's a lie. I can see it one your face." He chuckled. "Come on, tell me. Are you having second thoughts?"

"What? About you?! No! Never!" I cringed at the thought.

"Okay. Then tell me." He stared at me with those crystal blue eyes.

"I just never thought that I would get married at 19. It's...great. I never thought that somebody would love me that much." I grinned at him.

"Well, I do Clary. I do." I laughed. It was weird that Alec could make all my worries go away with only 6 words. "Come here." He grabbed me and kissed me. "You know that I love you with every fiber of my being."

"I love you too."

"Well that was bland." He said though a laugh. "We got to go." He pulled me up off the couch.

"I don't want to." I honestly felt sick.

"Too bad." He led me out of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alec_

I had been pretty calm about marring Clary. I mean I knew I loved her with all my heart. I think my biggest worry was that she didn't feel the same way. By the way she acted I knew she loved me. My problem was how much. Was this just a fling to her?

I pushed the thought away as we walked down the road back to the apartment.

"What's on your mind." Clary snapped back out of her daze.

"Nothing really. You know people think I'm pregnant."

I chuckled. "Ya, I did catch that." When we went to dinner I did hear somebody say they were surprised she wasn't showing yet. Clary just looked at them and went, "Like I have said every time I see you, I'm not pregnant." Most of them just went,"Yes of course you aren't." and winked.

"Anyway, what now?"

"You don't want to go home?" To tell the truth I didn't either.

"Not really. But we should sleep I guess." She had a point.

"I can respect that." She did look tired. "Come on." I scooped her up into my arms as her let out a little surprised squeak. She leaned her head on my shoulder. Soon after that she fell asleep. Eventually we arrived and put Clary in bed. However I called Jace before I did.

"Hey bro!" He sounded just as happy as always.

"Sup Jace."

"I am fine. Anyway how are _you_?How's Clary? The big day is tomorrow."

"I know. After all it is _my _wedding."

"Ew! Don't say that word!"

"What? Wedding? Well wedding wedding wedding."

"Come on don't you respect you elders?"

"Yes. You, however, are younger than me. And you my brother, soo."

"True. Wait, why _did_ you call?"

"Clary is asleep."

"Ah. Now I see."

We talked for awhile untill he fell asleep while on the phone with me. I screamed untill he awoke telling him to hang up. I then went to bed to find Clary right where I left her. Sprawled on the bed. I laughed a bit as I scooted her over. She didn't even stir. I quickly fell asleep after that.


	3. Chapter 3

_Clary_

I woke up from Alec shaking me. "Hey baby get up." When I opened my eyes I saw he was grinning at me. They the day hit me. I'm getting married today! Holy shit!

"Izzy is here for you."

On hearing her name Izzy walked through the door. "Come on Clary we need to leave."

"Do I have to change?" I did not feel like changing at the moment. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alec chuckled.

"Not for another 3 hours." Izzy knew me too well.

"Okay. I'll go. See ya." I kissed Alec before bolting after Izzy.

XXxxXXxxXX

Three hours later it was time to put on the dress. That dreaded moment in my life. I only had Izzy and Maryes, Alec and Izzy's mother.

"Alright, It's time." Izzy held out the white dress. It was very fitted untill the waist with lace on the bust. There was a little bit of lace on the bottom as well. I had two and a half in pure white heels that had rounded tops. Very simple. My nails were painted white at the base, fading into a deep dark blue. All shimmery. My hair wasn't done yet. That had to wait untill after the dress.

"Shit." Maryes looked disapproving at me. As if she thought I would back out any second.

"Lighten up, will you? Your getting married today!" Isabelle seamed to have no thoughts on the matter.

"Ya, I am." I am 87.3% that Maryes rolled her eyes at my comment. Wow. Just what I need. Another person to hate me. I just don't have good luck with moms. Mine was a junkie and my soon-to-be step mom hates me. I slipped the dress on, with Izzy's help of course.

Izzy started on my hair. She curled, straitened, sprayed, tossed, everything. She finally finished.

"Okay, your done." Izzy stepped back to admire her work. I have to admit, it did look amazing. It was in a waterfall braid with the parts in the braid curled. The rest under the braid was straitened. There was a bit of glitter in it too. Even Maryes looked in awe.

"Wow!" We all looked to the door. Izzy immediately moved to block me out of sight.

"Jace! What the hell are you doing here!" Izzy was fuming.

"Sorry. But I must say Clary does look awesome. If you prefer I can go. It wouldn't be the first time today. Alec sent me away."

"Yes. Nobody can see her. If you breathe a word of how she looks to anybody, so help me-" Izzy didn't even need to finish her sentence before Jace bolted from the doorway. "Whatever. Okay, turn around. I need to tweak your make up." My make up was nice. The mascara made my eye lashes look twice their size. My eye liner was thick connecting to make sharp wings on each side of my eyes. My eye shadow was dark up to my eyebrows. Finally, my lips were a deep bright red. Izzy fixed it a bit.

It was now time to walk. Izzy walked in front of me looking back to make sure I was still there. Robert, Alec's father, was waiting at the entrance for me. Once his eye caught me he froze. "Whoh."

Maryes had snuck into the ceremony room and took her seat. Isabelle looked at me and I nodded my head. She walked in and the music started. _Oh my god. Is this happening? Will I suddenly wake up after the day I met Alec? _The only thing I saw was Alec. His grin was larger than I have ever seen. Their was a mixture of surprise on his face as well. He looked adorable as well as hot in his tux.

Alec was all think about.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know people want clace in this story. I will tell the truth, I wasn't planing any. But since people want in so bad, I will give you an offer. If I get 10 requests for clace on **_**this**_** story I will put some in. So far I have 2. 8 more and I promise I will sneak in some Jace and Clary. You all should know after I finish this story I am doing a full on clace fanfic. Like I said before I swear to do all new story/chapter suggestions. I was requested to do a medevil clace so that is next on my to do list. **

**Enjoy!**

_Alec, two years later_

"AHHHHHH!" Clary's grip only tightened as her screamed. I truly believed that my hand was going to break.

"Almost done. Come on, you can do this." It couldn't come to soon. Then I heard the most disgusting sound of all existence and then crying. I couldn't tell who it was coming from. I looked up at Clary and could tell she was crying but the cries I heard were high-pitched. Clary's grip loosened. Oh, now I knew. I started crying as well.

"You need to get out of here! NOW!" What? Before I knew what was happening somebody dragged me out of the room. I looked back at Clary and saw that she wasn't awake anymore.

XXxxXXxxXX

I've been siting here for about two hours waiting for news on Clary.

"Sorry about that." I turned to see Clary's doctor leaning on a wall covered in sweat. "She lost a lot of blood. We need to act." No. What happened to Clary?

"How is she?" I didn't know if I wanted the answer.

"Oh! Don't worry! She is fine but..." Oh shit. This won't be good. "I'm sorry to say that your child didn't make it."

"W..what?" This can't be happening. "Does she know?"

"Yes I just told her."

"Can I see her?" I had to.

"Yes. That's why we told you now." He moved aside to let me in. When I walked in I saw Clary sitting on the bed with her knees up to her chest. She cried silent tears. She looked up to see me and extended her arms to me. I walked over to her and she pulled me down to her level. I heard the door close behind the doctor. She scooted over to let me in. I sat next to her as I pulled her into my arms.

"I'm so sorry." Wait, why was Clary apologizing?

"Why are you apologizing. None of it was your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"It is my fault. I wasn't strong enough."

"You couldn't have done any more."

"That's the problem." I didn't really know how to respond to that so we just sat like that for who knows how long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, so at the moment I have 4 requests for clace. Only 6 more. I should say after this my next Mortal Instruments story will be a medieval clace (that was a request). Also, this story won't go on much longer. Get commenting! I will honestly say that I kinda want to write clace now. I have it all mapped out in my head, for some reason or another. But I won't unless I get those last 6 comments. Or maybe I will. I'm counting on you!**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

_Clary 1 year later_

I sat on the dock with my legs dangling. My shoes were off and my toes skimmed the water. I hadn't seen Alec in about a week. He had some work thing to take care of.

"Hi" I was snapped out of my daze by the sound of Jace's voice. How did I not hear him walk up?

"Ah, hey." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I saw you siting here and thought that I would sit with you."

"Wait didn't you have a date with Kaelie today?" Jace had been dating Kaelie for about 6 months.

"Ya, I did. But I dumped her."

"What brought that on?"

"I don't know." He sat next to me. " I always felt like I wasn't enough. Like she thought she could do better. You know? Also, I am 97% sure she cheated on me last week."

"Oh, anyway why did you come here? How did you know I would be here?"

He smirked. "I didn't. I always come here to think. Seams like we have similar tastes." He grinned at me proudly.

"Ya I guess we do." I leaned on his shoulder.

"So have you heard from Alec at all?"

"He called yesterday. He said that he'll hopefully be here in about a week."

"Ah, I see." He nodded his head.

**Sorry this is so short! I having serious writer's block. I having problems with this story.**

**Remember 6 more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! Just today I got 12 requests for clace. Holding back were you? Anyway here's what I had stored in me.**

_Alec_

I made it back early. I had been sitting in our apartment for a while now waiting on Clary to talk to her. He stumbled through the door with a look of surprise on her face when she saw me.

"Uh, hey." This is going to be bad.

"Hey Alec. I thought you would be back in two days." What? Was _she _doing something she didn't want me to know?

"I got off early. Anyway I think we should talk."

"Ya we should."

"Look there's no easy way to say this but..." This was going to hurt. "Clary I want a divorce." She tensed as she leaned back on the wall. "It's just that every time I look and see you I see that kid that I could of had right now." Shit. That sounded worse that it did in my head.

"Ok..." She looked at the floor as she spoke. "I knew this would happen. Why wouldn't it, right?"

"Fuck. I didn't mean it like that." I walked towards her.

"No. Don't I would be able to handle it. " She side stepped without looking up. She turned to go the door.

"Clary don't go. Please."

She chuckled before talking. "Alec you just left me. Like 2 minuets ago. You don't get to make those kinds of requests." She stormed out. I noticed she had grabbed her bag and coat before she left.

"Fuck! Fuckety fuck!" I picked some random item off the table and threw it. Then I heard the glass break. I looked over to what I haad thrown. It was the first picture I had taken of us. The day she left and now she had left once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahhhh! I've had that written forever! I knew you guys wouldn't let me down. **

**Anyhow, chapter 6 was just freeing Clary up for clace. This chapter should start all the good stuff. God I make Clary out to be such a slut, don't I?**

_Clary_

I was shocked when Alec said he wanted a divorce but as I had said, I had expected this.

In light of recent events I decided to get drunk. _Really drunk_. The only problem was that I needed a place to sleep. Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

XXxxXXxxXX

I was walking down the street to my favorite bar when I heard my name being called. At first I had thought that it was Alec chasing me but I realized it wasn't Alec's voice but Jace's.

"Clary! Wait up!" I stopped and turned around to see none other than Jace running towards me. "Hey! I thought you were going to act as if you didn't know me." As he caught up he tossed an arm around my shoulders. I had to admit that he did look happier than when he was with Kaelie.

"Sorry, I thought you were Alec." He froze and turned towards me.

"He's back? Already? Oh." He looked disappointed. "So why were you ignoring me if you thought I was Alec?"

Crap. Should I tell him? No, I wanted to be happily drunk for at least one night. "Um, we kinda had a fight."

"I assume you don't want to talk about it?" He knew me too well.

"Nope" I popped the p. "So I was going to go get drunk. Want to come?"

His face brightened. "Sure."

Jace led me to the bar never removing his arm from my shoulders. Well, I guess mt sleeping arrangement was fixed. Jace always asked if I needed a place to crash after we went drinking.

_About 2 hours and 15 drinks later_

"Wow. You must be pretty messed up to drink this much." Jace had only had about 2 drinks. However I had somewhere from 9 to 12. I couldn't remember. "So now that your drunk, spill your guts."

My mind was too fuzzy to disagree."Alec and I are getting a divorce." Well that was easy. For me at least. Jace dropped his glass as I drained mine.

"What!?" I looked him in the eye. There was something else there. Was it...hope? Hope for what? Oh well, I probably imagined it.

"You heard me."

He suddenly grabbed me and dragged me out of the bar. "Come on. You need sleep."

"NO! I don't want to go back to Alec's"

He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't taking you there. We are going to my place."

I dozed off on Jace's shoulder in the cab. The last thing I fully remember was Jace picking me out of the car and carrying me inside. The rest was a blur.


	8. Chapter 8

**This will either be the last or the next chapter. **

**Sorry! I have other plans for writing.**

**Also I have "Leto's Pain" to finish. Blah! Sooo many ideas just floating around.**

_Jace_

Clary started to fall asleep on my shoulder as we were on our way to my place.

Oh, Clary. I remember when I first time I saw her. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Now Alec just screwed himself. When I see I'll take the stupid ring and all of his fake promises and shove them so far up his-No. I can't risk that.

We had just arrived. I leaned up just enough to pay the driver. I carefully slid out of the car and picked Clary up into my arms. She pressed her face into my chest and I felt some satisfaction in that. I tried to lay Clary in my bed but she grabbed my arm. I truly tried to pry her fingers off but, damn that girl has some grip!Eventually I gave up and laid next to Clary. Before I knew it I was asleep.

XXxxXXxxXX

When I woke up my head felt like it was going to burst open. My phone ringing didn't help. Clary was still sound asleep. I decided to answer my phone.

"Jace!" Alce voice screamed into my head.

"God man! Shut _up!_"

"Do you know where Clary is?!" He ignored my complaints. Wait, so now he cares about Clary?

"Why would you care?" My voice had more venom in it then it ever had before.

"So she told you. I hoped she hadn't said anything." Selfish.

"Why?"

"Because I made a mistake! I need her!" Whatever.

"Man, _you_ had your chance! _You_ blew it!"

"What, now it's your chance? You going to be first in line to replace me?" The line went dead. Sounded like he _really_ regents it. Bastard.

"Jace." I whipped around to see Clary, leaned up on a door frame. "I think I'm going to leave."

"Um, ok. Do you need cash?" Where would she go?

"No. I mean like leave, leave. I got a fellowship offer in...in London. I think I'm going to take it." Oh, crap she really ment leave.

"Clary, how could you go alone there, without anybody to help you?" She seamed terribly worried.

"That's the thing. I thought you've always been there for me. Even when Alec wasn't. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me." Wow. She was asking me to move to London with her.

"I mean only if you want to. Also I would have to wait for the divorce to go through. But I'm going if you come or not. I just though that it would be a little more-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I'll go with you." I gave her my best grin.

"Oh thank god." She strode over and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck.

XXxxXXxxXX

After getting all the paper work we found out that the divorce, if everything goes good, could take 2 weeks minimum. Alec found out I was helping Clary so he gave in pretty easily. We had booked a flight and Clary had called that job and accepted. They paid for our flights and everything. Everything was going good.

It was hard to believe that just Clary and I would both be in London with everything sorted out. Also, Clary was going to be single.


	9. Chapter 9

_Time lapse_

_Alec_

"Come on Izzy! Just five minutes!" I had been trying to get Clary alone ever since I asked for a divorce. Jace wasn't letting her out of his sight. Like I don't know his intentions. All he wants is to get in her pants.

"No! For the last time Alec! Clary and Jace are leaving tomorrow! You had your chance!" Izzy got up to leave.

"So your totally fine with Jace going to London with Clary?" She couldn't take Jace's side on this. Could she?

"Yes! What you did was really fucked up. I probably wouldn't let her go if Jace wasn't going with her. He'll keep he out of trouble." Yes. Yes, she could.

"Sure he will. He'll just get her into more. Come on Iz! I need to see her. To explain to her."

"From what I heard you explained pretty well." She slammed the door as she left.

"Come on! Is anybody on my side!" Due to my screaming I must have not heard the door open and close.

"I am hun." It was my mom, Maryse. "I think this is the stupidest thing your brother has done. I never liked Clary but I saw how much you loved her."

"I need to see her mom."

'I know. So this is her flight with all the information." She pushed a piece of paper towards me.

"Seriously! How did you get all of this?"

She chuckled "Isabelle doesn't keep her laptop locked that well."

"Thank you so much!" I hugged her tightly.

_Time lapse_

Even though the divorce already went through I still needed to see her. I left my apartment with enough time to get there, find Clary, and talk to her.

As I got there I looked for Clary. After about 20 minutes I finally saw a small red-head leaning on a tall blond with their hands intertwined. Next to them was a tall black haired girl who got stares from almost everybody. I started to run towards them.

"Clary. Thank god I found you."I enjulfed her into a hug.

"What the hell? Get off me!" Jace ripped me off her.

"Why the hell are you here Alec?" Jace glared at me

"I need to talk to Clary. Anyway, I could ask you the same question."

"I leaving with Clary if you hadn't noticed. Also you know I won't let you get close to Clary."

"Maybe let her talk for herself."

Clary stepped up now. "I don't want anything to do with you."

Jace smiled smugly. "Now if your done being a lunatic we're leaving." He also wrapped his arms around Clary as they walked off.

"Seriously Alec. You should go."

I shot her a dirty look. "I don't have to take orders from you."

I stalked off just in time to se Clary and Jace kissing and Izzy not caring.


	10. Chapter 10

**This will be the last chapter. Sorry. My mind is on other things right now. I had planned for this to go on longer, but school. You get that right? Also I have an asshole home room teacher that acts like she's God, so that kinda turns me off writing at the end of the day. **

**Don't hate me for how freaking short this one is! Please!**

**Hope you enjoy your last chapter! Remember to request things!**

_Clary_

Jace gripped my hand as we boarded the plane. We had already said our goodbyes to Izzy and Simon. Magnus couldn't come due to the baby. Magnus and Simon had been really tied up with her.

"You ready?" Jace must have seen the worry on my face. "Don't fret over what happened with Alec. He's in the past. London...me, that's you future." He had a point. Him and I _had_ grown quite close.

"I know. Let's go!" I dashed off, dragging him with me.

XXxxXXxxXX

The plane ride made me sick. Jace was quick to get me to our new place. It was hardly furnished at all. Pretty much all it was, at the moment, was main appliances, a couch, a tv, and a bed on the floor.

"Wow. Nice." Jace chuckled.

"So what do you want to do? Personally, I'm starved." Eating was the last thing I wanted to do.

"If I eat anything, I'll barf."

"Ok, so I'll be cooking for one." He turned

"Cooking?" How could he cook with no food? I didn't even know he could cook.

"Yep. I'll be cooking up conversation while ordering take-out." That sounded more like the Jace I knew.

XXxxXXxxXX

I don't know what time it is. It's dark outside so that's something. I can hear Jace softly chuckle at something on tv.I slowly get up. I feel like I have a hangover.

"What time is it?" Jace glances over to me.

"You're awake. I didn't want to wake you up since you were really sick after the plane. Here it's like two in the morning. One thing's for sure, I'm going to have to adjust to time here." I was still on the couch where I had fallen asleep. I was laying along the couch with my feet in Jace's lap. I get up and move to where I leaning on Jace's shoulder. He doesn't seem to mind. "By the way, we both have like 20 calls from Alec and Maryse."

My face scrunched up a bit. "Don't worry. They'll get over it and we'll be fine." Jace wrapped his arm around me as he talked. "You ok?" I looked up to see Jace looking down at me.

"Ya, I guess." I leaned up and softly pressed my lips to his. But before he could react I pulled away, just a bit. "Maryse probably hates my guts now. She already didn't like me with Alec. Imagine how she was when she found out about us."

I could feel him smile. "Well if we already make her mad, might as well do it effectively."

He pulled me into another kiss. More passionately this time. I already knew that I would be happier with Jace than Alec.


End file.
